Grand Theft Autumn
by Allstarzs
Summary: [Ryella Minor Troyella] Ryan finally gets what he really wanted


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did

AN: This is my Ryella. Hope you guys enjoy.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Ryan sighed as he walked down the hall towards his locker. He was deep in thought about the latest musical production. Or, more to the point, who the two leads were. He didn't really care that he didn't get the lead, it was that Troy Bolton got it instead of him. He had everything already. He was popular, all the girls fawned over him, and he was head of the basketball team. So why did he have to take the theatre away from Ryan? The one thing he excelled at. He sighed heavily as he leaned against his locker, turning the combination and flinging it open. _He even had Gabriella._ His anger immediately dissipated as soon as he thought of her. She was so beautiful and smart and her voice was the best he'd heard in a long time. But she'd never notice him. Why would she? She has Superstar Troy and he was just the goofy drama geek with a hat obsession.

He frowned at himself, adjusting the peek of his flatcap before he pulled out his English book and stuffed it into his messenger bag. He slammed his locker door shut and started to walk when he heard his name being called behind him. He spun round and saw Gaby running running up to him. His heart melted. He smiled brightly at her as she stood in front of him, pouting slightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Troy is sick and I really wanted to rehearse and you know all his lines so I was wondering if you'd rehearse with me?" She smiled giving him puppy dog eyes. He caved instantly.

"Of course I can Gabs. I have nothing better to do."

"You are the greatest!" Gaby wrapped her arms around Ryan, giving him a quick hug before linking their arms and walking towards the auditorium. Ryan looked down at her and shook his head. _You have no idea what you do to me Gabriella._

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget_

_That you hate him more than you notice_

_I wrote this for you (for you so...)_

They made their way down to the auditorium and when they made it, she pushed the doors open and flipped the lights on. Ryan pulled off his bag and placed it on a chair before climbing the stairs. Gaby climbed the stairs behind him and put the CD of the music and put it on Breaking Free. They made their way to the opposite ends of the stage. On cue, Ryan walked on singing the first line. Gaby loved his voice, it always made her feel was inside and gave her chills. She would love to sing with him more often, but Sharpay would never let him go.

As they went through the song, Gaby was hitting her notes better than when she sang with Troy, and at the end, when they were holding hands and looking into each others eyes, she felt he heart race. He looked so amazing and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless. _No! _She thought to herself. _You have a boyfriend. _She shook her head slightly, breaking eye contact and letting go of his hand. She smiled nervously.

"That was great." She managed.

"Yea. Your voice was perfect and you hit the notes on cue and somehow sounded even better. Do that on the night and you've got a standing ovation for sure." Ryan smiled brightly as he walked to the edge of the stage and sat down. Gaby walked over as well and sat next to him, staring out at the empty seats.

"I'm not so sure I'll be able to do it on the night." She said quietly.

"Why not?" He asked her, moving up slightly so they sat as close as possible.

"Because I got scared doing the callbacks and it was only half full. On the night it's gonna be packed and I can't sing in front of all those people."

"Yes you can. You can do anything you want Gaby. Just focus on Troy and you'll forget about all the people. And if you're still scared, I'll be in the wings so just look for me ok?" Gaby leant her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_You need him, I could be him_

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying_

_It's more than I can say for him_

The next day, Gaby smiled as she saw Troy and the rest of the basketball team walk down the hall. She walked up to the team and gave Troy a kiss.

"So are you ready for rehearsal?"

"Oh snap. I totally forgot. I made plans to do drills with the guys."

"Get you head in the game!" The team chorused.

"But Troy the musical is less than 2 weeks away and we really need to practice."

"I'm really sorry Gaby, but I can't. The team comes first."

"Get your head in the game!" They chorused again.

"Whatever Troy. If you ever find time in your busy schedule for me, you know, _your girlfriend,_ then you know where to find me."" She rolled her eyes and stalked off down the hall.

"I'm sorry!" Troy called after her before the team pushed him in the direction of the gym. His guilt disappeared all to quickly all to quickly as he talked to Chad about new plays.

Gaby was steaming as she walked down the halls. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked straight into Ryan.

"Sorry Ryan I wasn't looking where I was going." She said, her voice still laced with anger.

"I'm fine but are you ok? You seemed pissed."

"Troy just blew me off for the basketball team. He totally forgot about our rehearsal and then when I saw him in the hall he told me that the team comes first." She vented as a small tear fell down her cheek. Ryan bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Don't get upset over him. He doesn't deserve you." He stroked her hair as her tears soaked his shirt.

"Thank you Ryan. You're a great friend." She breathed as she held him tightly. His heart sank. He sighed and looked down at her tear stained face.

"Do you need a ride home?" Gaby looked up into his stunning blue eyes and nodded.

"Yes please."

"Come on." He tried to smile as he took her hand and lead her out of the school and to his car.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

The drive to Gaby's house was quiet. They listened to random songs on the radio, and when Liar, Liar came on Gaby was slightly shocked when Ryan started to sing along.

"I din;t know you liked Taking Back Sunday."

"They're one of my favourite bands." Ryan nodded as he tapped the beat on the steering wheel.

"Mine too." Gaby smiled as their eyes met briefly. She sang along with the chorus, bopping her head to the beat, sending her curls flying over her face. Ryan couldn't help but smile as he pulled up outside her house.

"Thanks for everything Ryan. You've made me feel better."

"No problem Gabs. You're one of my best friends, whenever you need me I'll be there for you." Ryan shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek before hopping out the car and walking into her house. Ryan's cheek was burning where her lips had been and he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. He sat there for a moments, trying to get his head together, he shook his head, cranking the stereo before finally pulling away driving home. When he got home he ran straight to his room, not wanting to practice with Sharpay tonight. He locked his door, flopping onto his bed and pressing play on his stereo. Panic! At The Disco began blaring and he smiled.

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you..._

_The meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion,_

_of waking up with pants on, at 4 in the afternoon_

Ryan slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight flooding into his room. He let out a long sigh, resting his arm on his head. He looked down at his body, still decked in yesterdays clothes. He smiled before looking at the clock on his beside table. 4:00pm flashed red and his jaw dropped slightly. He had slept through the whole day and he knew Sharpay would be annoyed at him for not rehearsing with her. _Thank God I locked my door. _He thought as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He walked over to his wardrobe, picking out some clothes before going to his bathroom and taking a shower. He got dressed before looking in the mirror. Ruffling his hair, he smiled at his reflection before walking back into his bedroom and sitting at his computer desk.

He changed the CD in his stereo to Taking Back Sunday, turning up the volume slightly before leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers against his chin. He glanced at his cell phone that sat next to the mouse and grinned. _I should call Gaby. _He thought to himself as he picked up the phone. _But what if she's with Troy? _He frowned. _Maybe later. _He placed his phone back on the desk and turned on his computer. After a few hours of mindless surfing, he checked the clock. 6:30 it read. _I can't wait any more. _He thought picking up his cell and ringing her number. He leant forward and waited for her to pick up.

Gaby sat in her armchair watching MTV. Weird Al Yalkovic's new video was playing and she was cracking up. The video was just ending when she saw her cell phone light up. She smiled, reaching for the phone and checking who was calling. Ryan's name was flashing and her heart beat faster. She mentally shook herself. _You have a boyfriend. _She told herself as she pressed the accept call button and held the phone against her ear. "Hello Ryan."

"Hey Gabs, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?"

"I was just bored so I decided to call you." He smiled as he leant his elbow on his desk.

"Oh my God have you seen the new Weird Al video?" Ryan laughed. They talked for about an hour before Gaby's mom called for her to come to dinner.

"I gotta go Ryan. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Rehearsals in the auditorium at 12."

"Ok see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Ryan hung up his cell and set it down on the desk. A goofy grin played on his lips as he stood up, pressed play on his stereo and danced around his room.

_You need him, I could be him_

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying_

_Which is more then I can say for him (1-2-3-4)_

Sunday morning Gaby woke up bright and early. She got dressed in her favourite outfit and did her hair and make-up. _I'm going to spend the whole day with Ryan! _She thought excitedly. Her eyes widened and she shook herself. "Troy. I'm going to spend the whole day with my extremely hot boyfriend Troy."_ Not as hot as Ryan. _She thought as a smile played on her lips. _What's wrong with me?_ She hit the palm of her hand on her head as she walked over to her bed and pulled on her sneakers. She checked her reflection one more time before heading out of her room and out of the front door.

"Hello Miss Darbus." Gaby said as she headed into the auditorium.

"Hello Miss Montez. We shall begin rehearsal shortly. Have you seen Mr Bolton?"

"No sorry, but he did say he'll be here." Gaby said as she walked up onto the stage and sat with Kelsi at the piano. As soon as she sat down she heard footsteps and turned around, hoping to see Troy, but she saw Sharpay and Ryan strutting down the aisle. Her eyes fell on Ryan and she smiled broadly. He looked at her and smiled back and her heart melted. _You have a boyfriend. _She reminded herself. Sharpay walked over and gave Gaby a hug. After the callbacks they had become great friends. They sat and chatted until Miss Darbus clapped her hands together, calling the attention of the gathered teens.

"Seeing as basketball boy hasn't turned up yet, Ryan can fill in for him until he arrives. Ok, can we begin from What I've Been Looking For then continue from there. PLACES!" Darbus shouted and Gaby jumped up from her seat, making her way to center stage. Ryan did the same, standing next to her and looking down into her eyes. As Kelsi started to play, Ryan smiled and began to sing.

The rehearsal went through without a hitch, and Gaby could feel herself falling for Ryan. His voice, his eyes, his smile. Him. It didn't help that Troy hadn't shown up yet. They were having a break and Gaby checked her watch 2pm. _Where is he? _Gaby thought as she pulled her cell phone out and rang his number. She felt herself get angry. His phone was turned off.

"Miss Montez?"

"Yes Miss Darbus?"

"Could you tell Bolton that if he misses another rehearsal then he will be permanently replaced."

"He won't Miss Darbus. I promise. He promised he'd be here and he will. I know he will."

"Well rehearsal's over in an hour." She said as she sat back down in her chair.

"I know he will." Gaby whispered to herself.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Gaby sat on the edge of the stage. Rehearsals had finished 2 hours ago and Troy hadn't shown. Tears slowly streamed down her face. Just as she had given up hope she heard footsteps and running. She looked up to see Troy running towards her, guilt etched on his face. He jumped up on stage and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.

"Gabs I am so sorry." He pleaded.

"Where were you? You knew we had rehearsals today. I even texted you this morning."

"I was with my Dad working on new plays. I'm the playmaker Gabs. The team counts on me." Troy pleaded again.

"What about me? What about the musical? Opening night is next Friday and Darbus said if you miss one more rehearsal you are out. I can't believe you keep putting them over me. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend Troy. Ryan acts more like a boyfriend than you do." Gaby fumed.

"Well maybe you should date him instead." Troy said as he raised his voice.

"Maybe I will." She shouted. "We are over Troy." Gaby jumped off the stage and ran out of the auditorium.

"Gaby!" Troy shouted before collapsing on the stage._ I have messed up big time. _He thought, shacking his head.

Gaby ran as fast as she could to the only person she could think of. Ryan. She stood out of breath outside his house, knocking loudly on the door. After a minute the door opened with Ryan standing in front of her. The smile on his face dropped as he saw her tear stained face. He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I broke up with Troy." Gaby breathed. She held him close as her breathing finally calmed down. Ryan sighed, kissing Gaby on the top of her head and bringing her inside the house. Closing the front door, Ryan brought Gaby up to his room and sat them down on his bed. He slowly rocked her until she stopped crying. She looked up into his eyes as he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. Seeing that smile he couldn't help himself. He leant forward and kissed her soft lips. He was surprised and elated with she kissed back.

_Won't find out (He won't find out)_

_Won't find out (He won't fins out)_

Monday morning Ryan and Gaby walked into East High hand in hand. The student body weren't as surprised as they thought they'd be. They even got a few claps, which Gaby giggled at. Ryan kissed her on the cheek before they went to their separate lockers, promising to meet up in homeroom.

When Ryan got to his locker he was met by a smiling Sharpay. "Hey Shar." He said, turning the lock on the door.

"Hello Ry. So, is it true?" She asked leaning against the lockers.

"Is what true?"

"The rumours about you and Gaby. This morning I heard that yesterday after rehearsals she dumped Troy because all he cared about was basketball, then I heard that you were walking hand in hand with her." She stated as she turned to face her twin, who has a smile on his face.

"Yea it's true. She came over last night and I kissed her, she kissed back and that was it. We're going out." He said grinning from ear to ear as he put his math book in his bag. Sharpay squealed and gave Ryan a hug.

"That's awesome Ry! You two are like perfect together." She let him go as he closed his locked door. "Well I have to go find Zeke before homeroom. Toodles." Ryan laughed lightly as he watched his twin walk down the hall.

Gaby was getting her books in order when Troy came over and stood next to her. "Hey Gabs." He said as he leant against the wall.

"Hey Troy." She said casually.

"Look I am really sorry about how I treated you. I was a lousy boyfriend and I didn't deserve you. I heard about you and Ryan and I am happy for you. I know he'll be way better than I ever could. I went and saw Miss Darbus and told her I have given up the musical because I wasn't giving it 100." He said as she turned to face him. "I know I was a complete jerk but I still want us to be friends. Is that ok?"

"Yea, I'd like that. Thanks for not being a jerk now." She said giving him a hug.

"Well I have to go find Chad. Boy's still got my biology book. See you in homeroom." He said before dashing off in another direction.

"Bye Troy." She called after him before making her way to homeroom. As she wondered in she saw Ryan sitting in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him softly. The bell rang and the rest of their homeroom came filing in through the door.

As Ryan sat in his chair behind Sharpay, he couldn't help but be the happiest person on earth. He had everything he ever wanted and was thanking God Troy had been so stupid.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_


End file.
